helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LOVE Musume 2nd Generation~Tarento Kensaku~2013 Audition
LOVE Musume 2nd Generation~Tarento Kensaku~ 2013 Audition is the title of LOVE Musume's 2nd generation group auditions, which had broadcasted on Hello! SATOYAMA Life. The audition started on August 8, 2013 and ended on August 18, 2013. ''Application Details *Application Requirements:'' *''Female, minimum of 10 years of age and maximum age of 22 by August 11, 2013'' *''Must not be under any contract by any company; past or present.'' *''Must have content from parents/ legal guardians if auditionee is underage.'' '' Application Deadline: August 18, 2013'' '' Total Applicants: 9,500+'' '' Training Camp Choreographer: Yoshiko (Morning Musume's choreographer)'' '' Broadcast On: Hello! SATOYAMA Life'' 'First Round:' The first round of the auditions began on August 11, 2013. The application deadline was August 18, 2013. The contestants could only audition in exclusive locations throughout Japan, and were required to sing a Japanese folk song and must bring in their paperwork. Except for the audition set in Tokyo, applicants will be told the same day if they will move on to the second round. *'August 11- Hiroshima' *'August 12- Ginowan, Okinawa' *'August 13- Fukuoka' *'August 14- Sendai' *'August 15- Sapporo' *'August 16- Osaka' *'August 17- Tokyo' 'Second Round:' The second round began on August 18, 2013. The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, of whom arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to move on to the third round. 'Third Round:' The 40 contestants, gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were hand-selected, and were invited to join the training camp. *'Dance- "Honto no Jibun" (Buono!)' *'Voice- "Suki Yo, Junjou Hankouki" (S/mileage)' 'Fourth Round:' The girls were taken to a training camp where they received dance and vocal lessons, seperately recorded "Suki Yo, Junjou Hankouki" and danced in a group to "Honto no Jibun" in front of the dance instructor and Tsunku. Eight auditionees were chosen. Two of the girls, Miki Ogawa and Chizuru Ryuji, left the auditions because of their parents' opposistion. The Eight Girls Chosen: *'Nina Honda, 17' *'Mayu Kinoshita, 16' *'Luna Saito, 15' *'Akari Nogami, 13' *'Kaori Yuzuki, 13' *'Hana Yuzuki, 13' *'Miki Ogawa, 12(Left training camp due to parents' opposistion.)' *'Chizuru Ryuji, 10(Left training camp due to parents' opposistion.)' 'Results:' Four girls were chosen to form the second generation of LOVE Musume's second generation. Winners!: Nina Honda, Mayu Kinoshita, Luna Saito, and Akari Nogami. 'Trivia:' *No Hello! Project Kenshuusei were allowed to participate in this audition. *Kaori Yuzuki and Hana Yuzuki were the first twins in all of Hello! Project history to audition for a girl group. *Miki Ogawa and Chizuru Ryuji left the training camp due to their parents' opposistion. *Tsunku thought about adding a sub-group for LOVE Musume out of the second generation auditionees. *This is the first LOVE Musume audition to begin in the same year as the previous group audition and the first to have two contestants leave during the training camp. Category:LOVE Musume Category:LOVE Musume Members Category:2013 Auditions Category:2nd generation member Category:Popular Groups